


Child of an Angel

by SweetyMole



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyMole/pseuds/SweetyMole
Summary: In this story we are following the life of Lexie Penbrook, a shadowhunter originally from the Toronto Institute, who comes as a aid to the New York Institute. She will meet new people, make new friend and even fall in love before everything gets shattered to pieces.





	Child of an Angel

♪♫ [ Ruelle - Other Side ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK-obw4aay0) ♫♪

 

“I knew you would fight, the plan worked,” she breathed out longly and smiled sweetly. A cough rumbled through her body and a little bit of blood made it out of her mouth before her knees gave up under her.

His eyes widened as her body was heading for the floor. He leapt forward to catch her and break the fall to the ground, wrapping his hands around her and gently laying her down.

“How many times did I tell you to not plan anything. Your plans always sucks,” he snickered inspecting the wound in her stomach. The t-shirt that was grey only a half hour ago was now turning ruby red as the blood was soaking it. It was pretty bad and she was losing blood really quickly.

She chuckled and coughed up more blood, now it was forming a little streak running down from the corner of her lip, contrasting on her much paler skin. “I’ll do better… next time… I promise,” she whispered with a chuckle as he patted her legs and looked all around her body and in her clothes.

“Don’t speak, save your breath.”

She slowly raised her hand and pointed with a shaking finger to the side, knowing what he was looking for. Her stele was laying few meters from them, snapped into two pieces. “I’m sorry.”

He glanced in the direction and sighed at the sight. He searched his own clothes frantically, getting more desperate with each second he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“No, no, no, no!” cursing wasn’t his forte.

“It’s okay,” her voice was getting weaker just as her body. She closed her eyes shut and grunted when a another wave of pain shot through her body making it arch up. Tears started to fill her eyes, there was only one result of her dumb plan. But it was really that dumb if it worked?

“Just hold on a little longer. Someone will come find us any second now,” he caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears running down her face. His glance shot to the door leading to stairs. Someone would soon burst through them and help them, he was certain of that. There was no way in hell, he would lose her tonight!  
He used a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding from the wound with one hand and stroking her hair and cheek with the other.

“It’s not… your fault, remember it!” she whispered, looking straight to his eyes that she loved so much. If there was anything after this life, she was sure she would miss them the most, apart from his smile.  
She was slowly blinking, every time it took her more time and effort to open her eyes again, but she fought. She fought for him, grasping for every little inch of air.

“Don’t die on me now, angel, okay? I will not let you leave me! You hear me?!” the tears were streaming down his face while her eyes closed again, ignoring the pool of blood under her getting bigger each second. He gently shook with her to keep her conscious.

She coughed, struggling to take a breath in, but focused on his face. Her hand reached out with the last strands of her strength to touch his face and gently caressed his cheek. He pressed it inside her palm, snuggling it and kissing it. She was shaking as the severe blood loss was making her feel colder.

“I love… you,” she said with the last breaths leaving her shaking body. Her look became absent and her lips parted a little bit as her hand weakened and would fall down if he wasn’t holding it firmly in his hand.

“No…” he whined and touched her hair. Her head felt to the side as he started loudly sobbing, tears falling down on her body.  
“You can’t leave me,” he shook with her a little bit, her head bobbing from side to side, but with no result. She was gone.

“Come back to me!” He cried out loud as he carefully picked her upper body up and pressed it against his chest while hugging it and swaying back and forth. His fingers were running through her hair pressing her head harder against his shoulder, hiding his face in her hair.

“Please, come back to me!”

********************

They always say that your whole life would flash before your eyes right before you die, so you could balance it on the good and bad. No one knows if that’s really what would happen or if there is anything after your final moments.  
But it’s not fair to start a story at its end, isn’t it?

So… this is the story of Lexie Penbrook, a shadowhunter.


End file.
